Big Bang - Feeling (Korean Ver.)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Feeling (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' Big Bang *'Álbum:' Still Alive (Special Edition) *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Dance Pop, Hip Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Junio-2012 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización Yeah we back Big Bang aw yeah And my man Boys Noize in da house Woo wee party people Let’s go let’s go let’s go Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care kkamppagineun golmok garodeung beonjjeokgeorineun bulbit hana dul chinsukhan gipeun bam da neukkyeo niga nugudeun namui nunchi bol pillyoga eomneun seoul kkwak chan bilding sup sok neon sain boda niga deo bitna geudaega tteonalkka geobina hwihwangchallan han i bam modeun ge gangnyeolhajiman jogeum heungbundoeneun i sungan uri oneul gachi isseulkka i bameun geuri gilji anha meomchugineun swipji anha Everybody move move gippeohal eomeoniwa abeoji eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol Ma baby ne ppalgan ipsureun look like cherry red nae siseoneun gojeongdwae steady geunyang gamsangmanhamyeon sillyeji Hey my baby I’m your daddy Look nan idaero aswium namgin chaero neol bonael suneun eobseo urin saien imi there’s no limit bukkeureowo ma one one night bureun jeongjeon doego jeongjeongmani bogiwaneun dareuge eomeona geunyeoneun neomuna hwakkeunhae 911 i bameun geuri gilji anha meomchugineun swipji anha Everybody move move ajeossiwa agassido eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right Tonight is the night I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right I can’t stopped 'Español' si, estamos de vuelta Big Bang aw si Y mis hombres, chicos, ruido en la casa Woo somos personas de fiesta Vamos, vamos, vamos Movámonos, aquí vamos Perdamos, ya sabes Vamos directo al cielo Fiesta como si el tiempo se acabe Movámonos, aquí vamos Perdámonos, ya sabes Levanta las manos en el aire Salta como si no te importase El parpadeo del alumbrado público Las luces titilan una por una Sentir esta familiar noche, quien quiera que seas No hay necesidad de que te importe alguien más En la jungla de edificios que llenan Seúl Tú brillas más que los carteles de neon Me asusta que puedas irte Todo sobre esta brillante noche es intenso pero Sigo volviendo a este momento ¿No quieres estar juntos hoy? Esta noche no es tan larga No es fácil solo parar Todos muévanse, muévanse Los felices padres y madres Dejen la música así como así Bailen y canten fuerte No paren esta sensación No puedo tener nada mejor que esto Dejen la música así como así Bailen y canten fuerte No paren esta sensación No puedo tener nada mejor que esto Nena, tus labios rojos Se ven como fresa roja Mis ojos están fijos y en aumento Pero sólo mirar sería de mala educación Hey, mi nena, soy tu papi Mira, con esa reacia sensación No puedo dejarte ir Entre nosotros, no hay límites No seas tímida, es sólo una, una noche Las luces se apagaron y está silencioso Oh dios santo, ella dio un giro Es tan caliente, llamen al 911 La noche no es tan larga No es fácil sólo parar Todos muévanse, muévanse Los hombres y mujeres Dejen la música así como así Bailen y canten fuerte No paren esta sensación No puedo conseguir nada mejor que esto Dejen la música así como así Bailen y canten fuerte No paren esta sensación No puedo conseguir nada mejor que esto Dejen la música así como así Bailen y canten fuerte No paren esta sensación No puedo conseguir nada mejor que esto Movámonos, aquí vamos Perdámonos, ya sabes Vamos directo al cielo Fiesta como si el tiempo se acabe Movámonos, aquí vamos Perdámonos, ya sabes Levanta las manos en el aire Salta como si no te importase Estoy más loco que siempre Estoy más loco que siempre Y se siente tan bien Esta noche es la noche Estoy más loco que siempre Estoy más loco que siempre Y se siente tan bien No puedo detenerme 'Hangul' Yeah we back Big Bang aw yeah And my man Boys Noize in da house Woo wee party people Let’s go let’s go let’s go Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care 깜빡이는 골목 가로등 번쩍거리는 불빛 하나 둘 친숙한 깊은 밤 다 느껴 니가 누구든 남의 눈치 볼 필요가 없는 서울 꽉 찬 빌딩 숲 속 네온 사인 보다 니가 더 빛나 그대가 떠날까 겁이나 휘황찬란 한 이 밤 모든 게 강렬하지만 조금 흥분되는 이 순간 우리 오늘 같이 있을까 이 밤은 그리 길지 않아 멈추기는 쉽지 않아 Everybody move move 기뻐할 어머니와 아버지 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 Ma baby 네 빨간 입술은 look like cherry red 내 시선은 고정돼 steady 그냥 감상만하면 실례지 Hey my baby I’m your daddy Look 난 이대로 아쉬움 남긴 채로 널 보낼 수는 없어 우린 사이엔 이미 there’s no limit 부끄러워 마 one one night 불은 정전 되고 정적만이 보기와는 다르게 어머나 그녀는 너무나 화끈해 911 이 밤은 그리 길지 않아 멈추기는 쉽지 않아 Everybody move move 아저씨와 아가씨도 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right Tonight is the night I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right I can’t stopped 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop